Ever since cars and trucks have been available, owners have installed after-market accessories in order to customize their vehicles. Some after-market accessories merely add visual enhancement without serving a real purpose. Other accessories, though, are designed and built to either add to a vehicle's original utility or to alter a vehicle for a special purpose.
Regardless of the reason for customizing or the application of accessories, there are some after-market products that are employed by a large percent of people. One of these products is the add-on or emergency light, which includes additional lights mounted on the bumper, a roll-bar, the roof of a truck or particularly to a trailer hitch frame. These add-on lights are extremely useful in that they can be used as a warning or distress signal, or they can add illumination to dark places. A popular and widely used type of add-on lights are used at a vehicle's rear. These lights come in many shapes sizes and they may be colored or clear.
Add-on lights are also, in addition to providing illumination, a legal requirement in many counties when a person is towing a trailer. Trailers hitch frames come in a variety of styles and can be found in numerous different sizes. Often people find it necessary to "rig" the lights onto the trailer hitch frame. Rigging includes anything from drilling and tapping for a screw to using tape or even wire to secure the lights in position. Whereas some of the methods are extremely unreliable and even dangerous. They are presently the only means by which to secure the lights to the trailer hitch frame.
Obviously, if there was some type of add-on light that could be safety and securely attached to a trailer hitch frame or a bumper, it would solve many of the problems currently experienced by people attempting to attach add-on lights.
A search of automotive magazines, catalogs, and automotive displays did not disclose any vehicle rear-attached lamp assemblies that read on the claims of the instant invention.